Stupid Cupid
by kittyjordz
Summary: Kurenai single and looking. Shino, Hinata and Kiba decide to play cupid and 3 lucky jounin become their targets!pairings:Kurenai? Naruhina, Shikaino, Sasusaku, creative license :P....
1. Operation Stupid Cupid

AN: well I really should not be starting a new fic, I haven't updated old ones in a LONG time, but I had another crazy dream and it was too cute so I had to do it. Read review and enjoy.

Kurenai sat on a small wooden chair in her apartment. She let a soft sigh escape her lips. At 27 why was it she seemed to be the only Jounin without someone to call her own? Someone that held a piece of her heart? Why was she so blissfully yet painfully alone? Everywhere she looked she saw love all about her. Especially during this time of year. It was already the 6th of February so very close to, in Kurenai's mind, the worst holiday ever created, valentines day.

"OI! Kurenai, you're going to be late training your kids." A familiar voice said snapping her out of her momentary loss of reality. She turned her blood red eyes onto the owner of the voice.

"Sorry, Asuma-kun, I lost myself for a moment. Thank you." And with that she proceeded to smile at him once more and vanish to head to her team.

"That woman…. O well can't keep those kids waiting forever can we?" and with that he too headed off towards his team, stopping to light up yet another cigarette.

* * *

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were in the forest waiting for Kunerai to arrive for training. As they waited they discussed Kunerai's awkward moods lately. She had not been herself for several weeks and each member of her team was speculating what it could be that was distracting her so.

"I bet she just needs a pet. She sees me and Akamaru and wishes she had companionship like that! It has to be that right guys?" Kiba said heartily. Akamaru gave a bark of approval. Shino sighed and Hinata tried to give her input.

"I…I think t…t…hat it's probably…" but she was cut off by Shino.

"Kiba you're an idiot. Kurenai-sensei could give less then a damn about Akamaru. No her problem lies else where." Shino began. Hinata decided to make herself heard now before Kurenai got there.

"She's lonely! Haven't you guys noticed she's always watching couples? She longs for a relationship. She is after all 27 and still all alone. It must be hard to watch people falling in love except her." Hinata said. Both boys seemed to be thinking this over in their heads. After a long silence Kiba responded.

"You know Hinata; you might be on to something there. I think that we should find her someone for Valentines Day. That gives us about…. 8 days to get Kurenai-sensei to fall in love with someone and get them to feel the same way about her. Not too difficult, right Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Uhh…well it would all depend I suppose on whom we choose for her and their compatibility." Shino replied thinking it all over in his head. He wasn't sure this was such a good idea. It was here that Hinata spoke up once more.

"Well after training we should each go out and find one person we think would work well with Kurenai-sensei and then meet up after wards in the park and discuss a plan. Agreed?" Hinata asked shyly. Both boys smirked and nodded. This might get interesting after all.

"Hinata, Shino, Kiba are you all ready for your training today?" Kurenai asked as she appeared from the trees. All three agreed and their training began. But each one was slightly distracted by who they should find for Kurenai-sensei.

* * *

After their training time was over Kurenai, looking as detached from reality as ever, said her goodbyes and headed back to her apartment. The three split up after that and headed around Konoha to find a suitable match for Kurenai.

Hinata had wandered towards Naruto's favorite Ramen stand. There she found Naruto and Kakashi enjoying hearty bowls of Ramen. Looking at Kakashi she was faintly reminded of Kurenai and decided to go over and ask him what he thought of her.

This, however, proved far more difficult then Hinata had initially thought due to the presence of her current crush, Naruto. She approached near silently and was already next to them before they noticed her. She cleared her throat quietly and spoke clearly.

"H-Hello Naruto, Kakashi." She said softly. Naruto welcomed her brightly.

"Hello, Hinata, what brings you here today? You seem to have something on your mind." Kakashi said softly. Hinata blushed and nodded. At the moment she had SEVERAL things on her mind. But no, she had to remain on task; this was Kurenai-sensei's happiness she was trying to save.

"Well…y…you see…we…well I- I mean what do you think of Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked bluntly. Kakashi smirked a bit under his mask. Was Hinata really trying to set up Kurenai?

"Well Kurenai is a wonderful person and an excellent Jounin. Why do you ask Hinata?" Kakashi asked already clearly knowing her response. He had noticed as well Kurenai's look of detachment whenever she saw everyone else with a loved one.

"We- Kiba, Shino and I… we're trying to find her someone to spend Valentine's Day with… And… And I thought you would. Would…b…be a good choice Kakashi-Sensei." Hinata said her face blushing a very unnatural shade of crimson. Kakashi felt a hearty chuckle rise in his throat.

"I agree with you. Kurenai and I have been friends for a long time. Perhaps we could give this a go. But I need to head off now Hinata keep me posted on this situation through Naruto alright?" and with that he was off leaving Hinata alone with Naruto.

"Wow Hinata-chan, this is such a kind thing to do for Kurenai-sensei." He said. This only caused Hinata's blush to get worse. She let out a nervous giggle and smiled.

Meanwhile Shino had walked towards the park. He had seen no one worthy of his sensei's love yet. That was he had seen no one of worth until Asuma appeared lighting yet another cigarette. Shino knew that Asuma and Kurenai were good friends, and had also noticed a bit of a spark coming from Asuma's end.

"Asuma-sensei." Shino called to the older Jounin. Asuma noting he was no longer alone came closer to Shino.

"Ah, Shino nice to see you. Kurenai wasn't too late today was she?" he asked a bit of concern in his eyes. Shino smiled under the collar of his high topped shirt. The spark was definitely there.

"No she wasn't too late at all. I actually had a question for you though Asuma. Kurenai has been alone for a long time. Kiba, Hinata and I are trying to end her loneliness and it is my opinion that you would do this job very well. I request that you give Kurenai a chance at least for Valentines Day." Shino asked politely. Asuma appeared to be thinking very hard.

He and Kurenai had been friends for a very long time, since their academy days. She was beautiful and mysterious, and she seemed to like him. But he had never pictured them together as more then good friends. Maybe Shino was right…maybe they had certain chemistry. And who was he to deny a beautiful woman a date?

"Shino, I'll do it! Keep me posted alright kid?" and with a nod from Shino Asuma was off.

"That was easy, now to wait for the others." And Shino sat down and played with some of his bugs. (Shudders I hate bugs personally….)

Kiba was by far scrutinizing the most amount of male Jounin he could. He cared deeply about Kurenai, like the rest of his team, but he wanted to find her someone as special as he felt she was. Kiba was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Akamaru running off in the opposite direction till he had almost completely disappeared.

"AKAMARU! Where the hell did that dog get to?" Kiba growled harshly as he began to search for his dogs scent. This was getting ridiculous. Kiba felt not only that there was no one worthy of his teacher in this village but also that maybe she was doomed to be alone….

"Ah, Kiba Looking for this little guy?" a familiar voice asked kindly. Kiba looked up to see Iruka holding Akamaru and petting him softly. The dog seemed to be thoroughly content. In Kiba's opinion anyone who could manage Akamaru so well had to be worthy of his teacher's love!

"Thank you Iruka-sensei! Say you don't have a girlfriend do you?" Kiba asked bluntly. Iruka looked a bit taken aback by the question but proceeded to shake his head no. Kiba smirked happily as he took back his dog. "Excellent, how would you like the honor of taking Kunerai-sensei on a date?" Kiba asked hopefully. Iruka blushed.

Kurenai, the lovely Jounin he had known since he began in the academy. He had noticed her getting more and more distracted lately was she really feeling that alone that her trainees were looking to find her dates? He thought to himself that had she ever shown any interest in him he would have gone out with her in a heartbeat.

"Uh, ya sure no problem Kiba. Anyways I have to head up to see Tsunade. Let me know what's going on alright?" Iruka said as he headed towards the Hokage's place. Kiba smiled triumphantly. He headed towards the park to meet up with his fellow teammates.

* * *

As soon as all three had assembled in the park they regaled of their choices and reasoning. Each seemed hell bent on their choice. Kiba decided that they had to make a sort of compromise. After all it had been a joint effort and all three Jounin choices were of excellent taste.

"So then each Jounin will have one date, and after all of the dates we get Kurenai to choose whichever one she had the best time with and they spend Valentine's Day together. It's so perfect. How can it possibly fail?" Kiba said loudly. It was then that Shino also spoke up to raise his point.

"What if Kurenai-sensei refuses?" and with those simple words he sent all of their hopes down the drain. Kurenai could very well say no, and if she did they all wondered if she would ever be the same.

"We- We can't let her say no. I-if we give her no other choice, or make it worth her while or surprise her with it, she can't say no!" Hinata said happily. The boys looked over at their usually shy and quiet companion. She blushed lightly but continued to smile. The boys nodded and began to plot their dates for Kurenai.

* * *

"_Me dating Kurenai… it could be a very good thing. She is very beautiful and a very good Jounin. But, do we have a spark between us as more then just co-workers and friends?" _Kakashi thought as he lay in his bed, his 'book' next to him.

With a great sigh he decided to sleep on the subject and maybe have some dreams about Kurenai and himself taking part in aspects of his 'book'. (He he:P )

Meanwhile Asuma was thinking similar thoughts. _" Kurenai and I. I have thought about it so much. But I don't know. I have never felt she saw me as a romantic possibility. We trained together grew up together. Is it possible we have hidden feelings for each other? Shino seemed to think I liked her. But hey she is good looking and we are very close friends…. Maybe this could work out well… maybe…" _and with that final thought he drifted into a deep slumber.

Finally Iruka sat awake in his apartment. _"Could Kurenai and I have a possible connection? She's always treated me with nothing but kindness and caring. I have always wondered what it would be like to be with her in another sense. But she's never really seemed to notice me in such a way. Maybe I'm reading too much into this, I mean it is only one date rihgjt? Right?..."_ and he too fell into a sleep full of beautiful dreams.

* * *

Kurenai was preparing herself some instant ramen in her apartment. Yet another lonely evening. She had seen so many new couples budding today after training her kids. Hinata was even making an effort to get Naruto to notice her today. Sakura was still pleasantly chaing Sasuke who was beginning to give into her and Shikamaru had finally asked Ino out. Why was it that the yong kids could find that sort of companionship, but when she, a grown woman, looked for it, she could never grasp it.

"_Am I doomed to be alone forever? I wish…I wish there was some way to find someone who is right for me…"_ and as she finished the thoghut Hinata, Kiba and Shino burst through her door.

"Kurenai-sensei sorry for…for barging like this…"Hinata began softly. Kurenai couldn't help but let a small smile touch her lips. She could always depend on these three to mess things about. She wondered what they had in mind this time.

"Well out with it guys. What have you done now? There's only so many times I can get you out of trouble with Tsnade-Hokage-Sama." Kurenai giggled out. They all looked at her seriously. She held her tongue and stopped her laughing. This must be serious if Kiba wasn't cracking any jokes…

"Kurenai, we've noticed you've been distracted lately. And so we've discovered the source and we have a solution. But, before we reveal it, we want a promise. A promise that no matter what, you'll try it, for us." Kiba said thoughtfully. Kurenai smiled and nodded her head. After all what was the harm if it would help her?

"Alright time to put operation "Stupid Cupid" into effect!" Shino said happily.

hope you enjoyed read and review :)


	2. Phoenix Feathers

AN: alright! 6 freakin reviews…Wootage! You guys are all awesome! To respond to one in particular sorry the last line shouldn't read "Shino said happily" it's supposed to be Kiba that was my mistake. It was 2 am after all…. Anyways that's not important. What is important is the next chapter right? I've gotten a few Asuma-Kurenai requests…but I can't guarantee devious grin or can I? Hehe you won't know till its over. It should be a few chapters long not too many. I hope you will all enjoy this and keep those reviews coming  thanks guys again! Also I use my creatiovie license here and put Kakashi on a different team when he was training. Please don't mind it I simply find it increases the emotional strain on Kurenai  I'm evil.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BLEH!

And so Kurenai had agreed to the small ploy the three had come up with. All three had been trying to think up creative and exotic dates for their sensei. Kiba was by far the most excited; almost sure his man would win. After all he had skills.

"Iruka-sensei can't fail to win Kurenai's heart!" Kiba said triumphantly as he wrote out the remaining date details on his paper. As Hinata came closer he hid it away, not willing his date to be known yet.

"Kaka-Kakashi-sensei will win Kurenai's heart, he's handsome, kind and they seem to be similar in a lot of things." Hinata said softly as she to put the finishing touches on her date outline. However Shino was the most laid back.

"Ah, yes. But I have found Kurenai's soul mate, just you two wait and see. Perhaps a small wager should be put on this?" he said smirking beneath his high collar. He believed this to be a bet he could not lose.

"You think you can beat my Iruka with your Asuma? Your ON!" Kiba said jumping to his feet instantly. Akamaru barked his approval. Shino's smirk only grew.

"What does the winner get?" Hinata asked shyly. Both Shino and Kiba looked over at her. Neither had even begun to question what the prize should be… gold? Diamonds? Food?

"How about the winner gets a prize that we will all decide upon a later date?" Kiba said. He had no idea what they should win. Perhaps if given some time something of interest would turn up. Hinata and Shino both nodded their heads.

"Fine then, the man Kurenai chooses is the winner. If it is your man you win a prize as well. Now the dates will begin in two days time on the eighth. Then each jounin will have his date and Kurenai will decide after the third date on the eleventh who she will spend Valentine's Day with. Agreed?" Shino said. The other two team mates stood there taking it all in. After a brief pause both nodded. "Then let operation Stupid Cupid Commence full throttle." And with that they all headed off with their date outlines to their respected jounin victims…err candidates.

* * *

Kakashi had just finished off a bowl of Ramen and was speaking animatedly with Naruto who was still polishing off his third bowl. Hinata blushed as she headed towards them. She had been seeing a lot of Naruto lately and hoped she would not lose her nerve this time.

"Ah Hinata always nice to see you. So what kind of date have you set up?" Kakashi asked as Hinata smiled shyly at him. She passed him the outline she had made and he scrutinized it. After a quick smile he nodded his approval.

"Hinata what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Naruto asked nervously. Hinata's blush increased ten fold. Was he trying to ask her out? She wanted to scream her joy to the world. But she remained quite silent attempting to speak and failing.

"N-n-n-n-nothing Naruto-k-k-k-k-kun…. W-why?" she replied nervously. Kakashi let a smirk reach his lips. It was about time Naruto asked the Hyuuga girl out!

"Did you maybe want to come over to my place and watch a movie or something?" Naruto asked not making eye contact. She was so cute. Hinata's ten fold blush, if possible, increased perhaps another ten fold. She smiled so brightly that Kakashi could not hold back his chuckle.

"I would l-love that Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata said happily. With one last smile to Naruto she waved goodbye and headed back towards her home to await the 8th and Kakashi's date with Kurenai.

Shino had ventured off to find Asuma however this was proving most difficult. Ino and Shikamaru were too busy locking lips to care where Asuma was and Chouji...well his love for food was no help to Shino. He was about ready to give up until he found the ultimate clue…a cigarette butt…. (This will make sense soon…)

Kiba had had no trouble sniffing out Iruka. He had passed him his SUPER DUPER DATE PLAN as he had so titled it. Iruka had read it over several times and was smiling brightly. That Kiba sure had quite the wonderful imagination!

"So Iruka, is the date to your likings then?" Kiba asked happily.

"Kiba you are a genius! It's so perfect! I am going to show Kurenai the time of her life!" Iruka said with a large grin plastered to his face. Kiba had a mirrored grin upon his. His choice was by far the best. He simply could not wait to show up Shino……

* * *

Kurenai sat in her apartment. She was so very touched by her team's intent to make this a happy holiday that she was driven to near tears as it all sank in. They truly cared about her with all their hearts. It was a real treat to have people like them looking after her, even if she was the elder.

"Kurenai?" a familiar voice said. The faint scent of cigarettes wafted into her room. She smiled knowing already who had come to visit her.

Asuma shifted his feet nervously as he entered Kurenai's apartment. He was supposed to meet up with Shino today to have gotten his date outline, but he had seen something in the market that he had to get for Kurenai. He felt odd giving her a gift before their intended date but he knew how much she would love this.

"Asuma! What do I owe this visit to?" she asked happily as she gave him a large hug. He smiled and hugged her tightly back, never moving his left hand from behind his back.

"I have a surprise for you Kurenai!" he said with a large smile. Her eyes had obtained a curious sparkle as her attention diverted to his hand. What could it be? She was so excited that she nearly knocked Asuma down trying to wrestle it away from him.

"OH! I want to know what it is already. Lemme see!" She shouted pouncing on him. He laughed and using only his right hand to keep her at bay. Neither was really trying for if they were the fight would not last long, both being jounin and all. Their little brawl was interrupted, however, by Shino.

"Asuma-sensei you did not meet me as you promised. I have…." Shino took a good look at what he had intruded in on. Kurenai's hair was tussled and her arms were around Asuma. Asuma's right hand was against Kurenai's chest (:O) holding her back. They both straightened up and smiled nervously at the odd boy. "As I was saying I have your date outline if you'll follow me we can discuss it." Shino said. He turned and headed towards the outer hallway motioning Asuma to follow.

"Give me a minute Shino." Asuma said. He smiled at Kurenai and passed her the parcel. "I hope you like it. I saw it in the market place and I knew I had to get it for you." He said smiling. He headed out to follow Shino, not waiting for Kurenai to open the parcel.

Excitedly she ripped open the package. Her red eyes lit up like a child on Christmas (or Hanukah, or kwanza, or whatever you celebrate) and as she took the parcel out of the wrapping she let out a gasp. There in her hands was the most beautiful red Chinese silk shirt she had ever laid her eyes on. The red matched her eyes perfectly and the embroidered phoenix seemed to leap out of the silk. This had not been a cheap present.

"Asuma-kun…" Kurenai whispered to herself softly as she looked lovingly at the beautiful shirt she now called her own. A large smile touched her lips. Perhaps this would be a good valentine's day after all?

* * *

"Shino how'd you find me?" Asuma asked as he and Shino exited Kurenai's building and headed towards the park. He lit a cigarette as they walked. Shino sighed. Was Asuma that dense.

:I had two clues. One you are very good friends with Kurenai and I figured that if you weren't at home or working with your team you were visiting her." Shino said. Asuma nodded that was true.

"Alright, that's true enough. What was the second clue Shino?" Asuma asked curiously. Shino chuckled slightly and pointed down the path they had just walked.

"You left me a trail of cigarette butts from your house all the way to Kurenai's. I simply followed the bread crumbs if you will." Asuma sweat dropped. Did he really smoke THAT much?

"So my date with Kurenai is on the 10th. Hmm you seen to have this all figured out. A romantic dinner for two at Chez Izuki's, followed by a walk in the park. Classic and very romantic." Asuma agreed. Shino kept a smug look on his face.

"If I'm correct, you might not even require that to win Kurenai's heart." And with that he headed off. Asuma scratched his head. What had that kid meant about not even needing that?

"Weird kid…." And with that he too headed off home.

* * *

As the 7th of February arrived everyone's mood seemed much better. People were happier as the holiday of love approached quickly. Most missions were fast ones, after all, even Tsunade, the hokage had someone special to be with.

"Tsunade-Chan, are you almost done? Our reservations are at 7!" Jiraya said hastily to Tsunade. She smiled and nodded as she finished off the last report of the day.

"Shizune, I'm heading out now, put everything on hold until tomorrow got it?" with a nod Tsunade was off for a fun filled evening. And she wasn't the only one. Even cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha was smelling the flowers, well one particular flower.

"Sakura-Chan…." He said as he approached the pink haired shinobi. She smiled and turned around.

"O, hey Sasuke-kun. What can I do for ya today?" she asked happily. He let a small slight smile touch his lips. For the past few weeks Sakura had been melting the ice that surrounded his heart and now, he felt ready to tell her just that.

"Come with me please, let's go for a walk in the park." And with that he placed her hand into his own and they headed off towards the park both with slight blushes on their faces.

Kurenai watched them all from her 5th floor apartment excitedly waiting for her first date. She now sported a pair of black pants and the silk shirt from Asuma. As her fingers numbly fondled the silky trim of the collar she couldn't help but think back to when she and Asuma had first met.

_

* * *

_

"_What a freak! Look she has RED eyes! RED! What's wrong Red eyes got some kind of disease?" one teased._

"_Ya freak! You're SOOO ugly! Nobody wants to play with you!" another shouted. The biggest one pushed her into the mud. She refused to cry. She had promised father before he died that she would never cry again._

"_HEY LEACE HER ALONE OR YOU'LL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!" a slightly bigger boy said. The others fled in fear as he growled lowly at them. Kurenai felt a hand take her own and help her up out of the mud. _

"_Thank… thank you." She said shakily, almost unsure if he was actually trying to help her or just trying to fool her. He let a smile reach his lips. He shook her hand and held it firmly._

"_Don't be afraid. I won't hurt ya. My name is Sarutobi Asuma." He said. Kurenai was beginning to feel a bit safer now and a bit more trusting. Perhaps this Asuma was seriously being a nice guy to her, despite her odd looks._

"_Thank you Asuma-kun, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai." She said softly. He let go of her hand and proceeded to look for any wounds she might have received. _

"_Don't Worry Kurenai-Chan, I'll be your protector from now on. If anyone so much as looks at ya funny, they'll have me to deal with!" since then they had been nothing but the best of friends._

* * *

But was there perhaps something more then just friendship there? She had met Kakashi in quite a different way. They were still back in the academy. He was put on her team along with Asuma. He had always been quite the looker, always cute with his silver locks and his dazed eyes…well eye now….she had had quite the crush on him, almost like Sakura and Sasuke…

And Iruka. She had met him after both of her other would be suitors. He was always handsome and always kind. He was never that strong and she had become his friend at first out of pity. He had lost his parent's and she felt bad for him. Her team had helped him train and get over that horrible part of his life, and she never regretted her decisions to take him under their wing.

_

* * *

"__Guys come on! He's all alone and he's so very sad! Can't we let him train with us, just for a little while?" a 17 year old Kurenai asked. Both a young looking Kakashi and a young looking Asuma sighed. Kurenai and her soft spots. She had always been too kind for her own good. _" 

"_Fine, but if he slows down our progress I'm getting rid of him!"Asuma said harshly. Kurenai smiled and nodded. It was after all an even trade. Kurenai headed down towards Iruka a large smile on her face, her red eyes blazing with joy. _

_:Iruka-kun… will you join us in training? I would love you to." Kurenai said. Iruka wiped his eyes dry of his tears and smiled taking her hand._

"_Thank you, Kurenai-Chan." He said softly following her back to her team._

_

* * *

_

as the memories flew back to her Kurenai realized what a touch choice her team had given her. Her childhood protector and best friend, her childhood crush and her protégé… what the hell had she gotten herself into now! Perhaps operation Stupid Cupid really was…stupid?

(An: the whole situation with Iruka is true see episode 144 of the anime. I like having Asuma as sort of the main choice but craps gonna go down and …no must zip mouth. Next chapter is Kakashi's date…it gets…messy shall we say? Hehe. I love the conflict I've built up around who she will pick. They all have past ties to Kurenai nad she cares deeply for each for a different reason. The silk shirt she was given I actually own one. It's SOOO PRETTY! And it would definitely look really good on Kurenai! Kep those amazing reviews coming guys! Arigatou all and next chappy should be up in the next week or so, cause I'm heading to Niagara Falls for the week, so expect a bit of a delay but not much  thanks again guys!)


	3. Dances And Shot Games

(An: wowzers…look at em all! points to the many reviews I love each and every one of you guys! And o the requests! How come no one wants Iruka to get the girl? Well I'll give you guys' one sole hint to the winner. It's not Iruka! Lol. But Iruka will play a massive role in the end…but no I must restrain the will to blab the plot! Anyways sorry this chapter took so long to arrive I actually ACTUALLY updated my KH fic for the first time in 5 months: P. so ya read review and most importantly ENJOY!)

Disclaimer: I own didley squat…sigh……(Plays with a Chibi Naruto Doll)

The 8th of February had finally arrived. Kurenai, Kakashi and Hinata were all very excited for several reasons.

Kurenai: her very first date since…well she couldn't quite recall the specific date…but the first in a long while. All she knew was she had to wear something loose and comfortable, something elegant yet stylish. She knew they were going out for dinner and dancing. Tsunade had actually lent her some clothes to test out…although most were far too large in the chest area (XD).

Kakashi: he was going to go on a date with Kurenai and possible end up having a bit of fun with her in the process, not to mention he had an excuse to let loose and have some fun. Clubbing and dinner. Had Hinata really planned this date…it was so… out of character.

Hinata: she wanted to win the prize. Plain and simple. She also wanted to gain a bit of courage for her date with Naruto.

* * *

As evening approached Kurenai could barely contain herself. Hinata had come over shortly after 4 pm to help her sensei get ready. She was almost sure things would work out well on this date. She and Hinata had selected a short black dress that stopped just around the lower thigh. Simple yet chic. Hinata smiled, her sensei was truly beautiful.

"Kurenai-sensei you look amazing." Hinata said softly as she smiled at her sensei. Kurenai couldn't hold back her smile. She nodded her head and the two women simply waited till the clock would strike 5 and Kakashi would arrive…hopefully not too late.

* * *

Kakashi had taken several long minutes to decide what to wear. He hadn't been on a date in…. well the figure was embarrassing to even fathom. He settled for a pair of black pants and a silk button down shirt. When he felt ready he let out a sigh. It was do or die time. He placed his 'Book' back on his dresser and sighed yet again.

"I hope this all works out well." He said softly to himself.

* * *

5:15 rolled up and the door bell rang. Hinata answered the door and smiled as Kakashi entered. He looked exquisite and she ushered him in excitedly. Kurenai caught a glimpse of him as he walked in. She almost gasped. He looked….handsome! She could feel her old feelings returning, feelings she thought she'd come to grips with years ago.

"Please C-come in Ka-kakashi-sensei." Hinata said softly. He smiled and entered looking all about for Kurenai. When he spotted her his mouth gaped, although none could see it. She was a vision of beauty.

"Hello Kakashi." Kurenai said softly. Kakashi tried his best to regain some form of composure, but she had completely thrown him off course.

"Hello Kurenai. Shall we be off then?" he asked sweetly. She nodded and gave Hinata a small hug before heading out. As they left neither noticed a tiny hint of a smirk form upon Hinata's face.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been so long since we just sat and spoke with one another alone." Kurenai said as she took another small bite of her Takoyaki. Their dinner had arrived several minutes earlier and both had been enjoying the delectable meal. Kakashi smiled his smile visible as he had pulled down his mask to eat.

"Yes I don't know why we haven't just hung out together in so long!" Kakashi replied happily. Shortly after both had finished their meals and paid the bill. They now headed out to "The Ninja" the best night club this side of Konoha (hehe clubbing).

As they entered Kakashi held onto Kurenai's hand tightly. This place was full of so many people dancing and drinking! Now Kakashi wasn't big on dancing so he wanted to get straight to the drinking. But Kurenai had other ideas! A slow song popped up and she yanked Kakashi onto the dance floor.

"Kurenai, I…I'm not a very good dancer" he said truthfully to her. She smiled ever so slightly making him blush; happily for him he was wearing his mask again so she wouldn't notice.

"Not to worry Kakashi I happen to be an exceptional dancer, so I'll make up for you." She said putting both of his hands onto her waist while placing hers upon his neck. She smiled up at him as the lyrics started to blare from the speakers.

**_Namida ga ato kara afuredashite_**

_**saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no**_

_**ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite**_

_**sora e hikari kakenukete-yuku**_

_(As my tears keep overflowing one after another,_

_I can't see your last smile through their blur._

_Please don't go, please don't go... Stay here._

_Light bursts through the sky.)_

_**konna ni chiisa na watashi dakedo**_

_**anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita**_

_**arigatou ikutsumo no**_

_**taisetsu na kimochi**_

_**tewata shite kureta yo ne**_

_(Even this insignificant me_

_loved you more than anyone, with all my soul._

_Thank you for all of_

_the precious feelings_

_you've given to me.)_

_**nanika ga shoumetsu shite mo nanika ga**_

_**futatabi yadotte**_

_**wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to yuu**_

_**anata kara no**_

_**MESE-JI**_

_(Even if something lapses away, something will_

_live once again._

_When you gave me a smile as we parted, it was_

_your message for me_

_to truly live with all my heart_)

_**yakusoku wo shiyou yo**_

_**ano hi no hageshisa wo**_

_**daite**_

_**ashita saku mirai wo**_

_**ikiru**_

_(Let's promise each other_

_that we'll hold on to the intensity we felt_

_that day,_

_and live the future that blooms_

_in tomorrow.)_

as the song ended, Kurenai looked up at Kakashi from his shoulder where she had been resting her head the entire time. He was smiling down at her even though it was hard to see, she knew. She led him back to their table and a server came to take their order.

"I'll have 2 bottles of vodka please." Kakashi said smiling. Kurenai gave him an incredulous look. What was he trying to pull ordering so much liquor? He took his liquor and two shot glasses and sat down at a table. He motioned her to join him, which she did after much inner battling.

"Kakashi-kun, why did you order so much vodka? Are you trying to get me drunk?" Kurenai questioned. A mischievous look appeared upon the tall man's face. He remembered back in their genin days Kurenai was quite the drinker and she could hold her liquor as well as any man could. It had been nearly 6 years since their last shot contest. He wondered if now he could finally beat her.

"Kurenai, do you remember how good you were at holding your liquor? I wanted to se if I could beat you now that you're out of practice." Kakashi said honestly. Kurenai smirked. Her eyes lit up at the mention of her glory days.

"You're on Kakashi, but when I beat you, don't be too embarrassed." She said taking the first shot. As the vodka made its way down her throat she couldn't help but cough slightly. She really was grossly out of drinking practice. What if he did win? Her pride would be shot right to hell. Kakashi took his shot and from then on it was an outright battle, they were shot for shot neither willing to let themselves either vomit or pass out. It wasn't something you'd expect to see from two fully grown jounins.

"Kakashi, we're out of booze." Kurenai said drunkenly once both bottles had been drained. Kakashi smiled lightly and tossed the bottles back to the bartender.

"Looks like we both lose." He said laughing drunkenly. Kurenai couldn't help but join in. She looked over at Kakashi and smiled happily. He was so damned gorgeous! And he was here, with her, just her. She could feel her body heating up. Whether it was the vodka or her own feelings she would probably never know but she looked at him and felt she couldn't contain herself any longer. Kurenai pulled Kakashi to her by the collar of his silk shirt and kissed him as passionately as only a drunk woman could.

He went into a momentary shock. Had she just done that? Was he now kissing Kurenai? Had she initiated the fist move? Drunk or no he should have done it. He had to defend his pride! He couldn't let her dominate this! He took one hand and wrapped it around her waist and used the other to pull her closer to him and intensify the kiss.

Their minds were both racing as memories, feelings and booze came rushing in and out of the passionate flame they had just lit. Kurenai knew what she wanted as well as what Kakashi wanted. She knew and yet even as they kissed she began to feel her consciousness wan. She was passing out in the midst of kissing her genin crush, the one guy she had always wanted to be doing this with, and here she was, possibly too drunk to even remember it at all!

Kakashi felt Kurenai stiffening in his arms. At first he took it as a sign she was uncomfortable. As he began to let her go he realized the dilemma he now faced. She was losing consciousness. He pulled away from the kiss and watched as her eyes closed and she was out like a light. He sighed heavily. Looked like his date was over, he only hopped she remembered it in the morning. As he stood up, Kurenai bridal style in his arms, he realized just how drunk he was too. There was no way he'd make it back to her place. He decided to take her back to his apartment instead.

* * *

The next morning Hinata went over to Kurenai's to see how the date had gone. The genin was more then a little surprised to find her sensei had never returned home from the night before! Hinata ran as fast as she could over to Kiba's and told him what had occurred. The two went to find Shino who hurriedly agreed to aide in the search for their sensei. All three decided to head over to Kakashi's and see if he knew where she was.

Meanwhile at Kakashi's place the two jounin began to stir. Kurenai's eyes began to shutter open and a great intense light hit her retinas. She almost cried out in pain. Her head felt like someone had run her down with a steam roller. She glanced around her surroundings with squinted eyes. She was definitely not in hr own home.

"Oh my head!" said a familiar voice from beside her in the bed. She turned her eyes to face the voice and actually did cry out when she saw a half naked Kakashi lying down next to her. "Kurenai…?" he said.

"KAKASHI! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME AM I DOING HERE! WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED! WE DIDN'T… we didn't do anything stupid last night…did we?" Kurenai asked as she felt her head pounding.

"No, I don't think so. We were both so drunk. You passed out and I tried to get you home but it was too far so this seemed the best arrangement. I must have passed out before getting to the couch, please forgive me for that." Kakashi said, genuinely sorry he had made her worry. After last night he had been reminded as to why he had protected Kurenai so deeply from all harm. He lov….

"HOLY CRAP! SENSEIIII!" a female voice screamed loudly. Hinata, Shino and Kiba stood in front of the two jounin simply gawking at the scene a half naked Kakashi sitting next to their sensei who lay under the covers, both of the straps to her dress no longer on her shoulders.

"GUYS! Relax, I'm fine, and uh, well it's not what it looks like. We got drunk you see." This only made Kiba's face contort with race. In an instant he was on top to Kakashi growling fiercely.

"You got Kurenai-sensei drunk to try and have sex with her! You bastard!" he said. Kurenai poked Kiba in the stomach.

"No, Kiba, we were just trying to relive old times and I had a bit too much and passed out, my place was too far for Kakashi to walk so he let me stay here. He just came in to make sure I was ok when you three got here. By the way, how'd you get in?" she asked truly amazed that they all bought her story. Kiba jumped off Kakashi and mumbled something that sounded like an apology.

"Kakashi forgot to lock his door Sensei." Shino said, finally speaking.Kurenai nodded and Kakashi laughed heartily.

"I knew I forgot something!" he said laughing.

"Well come on Kurenai-Sensei, we need to get you ready for your date tonight with Asuma. Let's go." Kiba said. Kurenai nodded as the three genin left. She turned back to Kakashi.

"You promise me we didn't do anything we might regret later?" she said. He shook his head and with a quick kiss to his cheek she walked out to get ready. Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh.

"The only thing I regret is not telling you how I felt all those years ago, and having to finally have you to myself, only to lose you to Asuma, again…" and with that Kakashi looked over at his dresser to see his favorite book. He took it in his hand and stared blankly at the cover. He then tossed it angrily at the floor. He wouldn't lose her again!

(Sorry it took so long! Life's been hectic yet again! The next chapter will be out before the week's end I promise it…brownies honor! So ya I got so many Kakakure requests that their a bit difficult to ignore. My plans will still stay the same but expect a brawl for Kurenai's love! Read review and enjoy! Oo also a quit ME update! I went to my first Anime Con yesterday! CNAnime, a really big Comic book, scifi horror and anime convention with a bunch of friends! It was amazing! I was like in anime overload! I met Scott McNeil and Johan Vasquez! I think I saw Elijah wood's body guard but I didn't have the cash to see Elijah  anyways ya picked up a ton of Naruto, Saiyuki, and other anime stuff it was fun! Next con I go to, my friends Jess, Poli and I are dressing up as Misty, A poke ball and Togepi just so we stand out, either that or Tsubasa Chronicle people! Ok so ya sorry again I promise one month waits will not occur again! Also the song in this cpater is called Yubiwa, or Ring by Sakamoto Maaya, it's from the Escaflowne movie. Very soft and slow and elegant the English translation is in brackets :))


	4. You And Me

(An: ok you can shoot me or pie me or whatever I completely deserve it guys. I have been neglecting this fic to NO END! Just to repay my debt to society I'm going to divert all my attention from all other fics and put my heart and soul here into this one! Sorry again I was a little bugger. Please forgive me and enjoy. Reviews and flames WELCOMED!)

Disclaimer: I own didley squat :'(

* * *

The events of the previous night kept playing over and over in Kurenai's mind. She had started something there she could not control. She had made out with her childhood sweetheart. She had slept in HIS bed! Yet something didn't seem to fit just right. Hianata had agreed to help her get ready for her date with Asuma, and for that she was very grateful. Her hang over was getting pretty bad. She'd have to take one of Tsunade's world famous hang over cure pills.

"Ku-Kurenai-sense…" Hinata began as they got closer to her apartment. "I asked S-Sakura and Ion to come over and help me out for tonight's date. I hope y-you don't mind." Hinata said. Kurenai noticed that her stuttering was getting a lot better and could not keep the smile from touching her lips.

"It's no problem at all Hinata, no problem at all." Kurenai said softly. The two mentioned kunoichi were awaiting them in front of Kurenai's door. Once let in, they went on a clothing and make over rampage! Nothing was untouched by the ravenous girls.

As 4o'clock rolled around, Kurenai's apartment looked like a battlefield. Her closet was now empty, all her clothing strewn in piles on her floor and bed. Her make up, or what little she had was scattered across her night table and wash room and she now had her hair pulled half back in a lovely fountain of crimps, curls and braids. The girls had settled on a black mini skirt that Kurenai had not known she owned and the silk shirt from Asuma.

"Ok Kurenai it's done! We have OFFICIALLY finished your make over. Are you ready to take a look?" Sakura said triumphantly. Hinata smiled very brightly at the sight of her Sensei all dressed up. Never had she seen Kurenai look so…well beautiful.

"I'll admit girls, I'm a bit nervous to see myself…" Kurenai admitted nervously. Ino smirked.

"Kurenai-Sensei, I don't think you've EVER looked this beautiful before. That shirt really made the outfit. A silk halter top, I think it's the red of it that does the trick. It really, I don't know, makes you look magical." Ino said sweetly.

The girls lead the shy and self-conscious Kurenai to her bathroom where she saw herself in a mirror for the first time since the girls had arrived. She saw herself blushing at the sight she saw before her now. This as not the tough Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai. Who was this? Kurenai tried to understand what she was seeing, never in her life had she ever felt this happy, this amazing this…Beautiful…

"Girls, I…I'm speechless. Thank you girls. Thank you all so much." Kurenai said as she felt the tears begin to arrive. The girls began freaking out as they saw their sensei about to cry tears of absolute bliss.

"AH KURENAI-SENSEI! NO YOUR MASCARA WILL RUN!" Screamed Ino and Sakura at once. Hinata simply laughed as the two hyper kunoichi rushed over with tissue to blot out the jounin's eyes. As they finished a knock connected with the door, alerting them to a presence that was several minutes early.

"Kurenai-chan, its Asuma come on and open up." Asuma said. The girls all jumped to the fire escape and smiled at the lovely jounin. They vanished out of sight to let Kurenai enjoy her date. None of them noticed the three sets of eyes watching the apartment. None of them noticed the sheen of light hitting lush, silver locks of hair….

* * *

"Kurenai smiled a bit nervously as she headed towards the door to answer it. What if Asuma didn't like the new her, what if he thought she looked dumb? A wave of doubt struck the dark haired woman hard. What if he made fun of her…?

Meanwhile in the hall Asuma was getting nervous as well. He had placed on dark jeans and a striped dress shirt. He had many of the same thoughts in his mind as Kurenai had in hers. He grew restless and worried. Why was it taking her so damn long to answer the fucking door? He was worried, really worried. He knocked once more.

"Sorry coming!" Kurenai shouted from inside. She took in a deep breath and opened the door. Asuma stood there, back to her... he appeared to be lighting a cigarette. Kurenai smiled. Typical Asuma, you could dress him up like a gentleman but that habit would be the death of him. He turned around, the freshly lit cig in his mouth. As his eyes met hers, the cigarette was all but forgotten, falling lightly from his agape mouth.

"K-Kurenai?" he asked. She nodded nervously. He pulled her into a tight hugging; taking in the vanilla scent she now sported…Sakura's idea. He didn't know what had inspired this new look of hers but it suited her. But then again he had seen her beauty the first day they met, while she was covered head to toe in mud. "You look beautiful." He said smiling. Taking her hand as she shut her apartment door, they headed down to Chez Izuki's.

* * *

"Have they left yet?" one voice asked impatiently.

"Hold you damn horses, dobe." Another responded.

"This is so troublesome… why am I even here again?" the final voice asked.

"You're here, Shikamaru, because Naruto is too busy eating Ramen and falling in love with Hinata to come and help his poor old Sensei." The first voice replied.

"And why am I here Kakashi? The still unknown voice asked. Kakashi casually whacked the arrogant boy with his hand.

"You, Sasuke are here because you are my genin student and as thus you should at least do me this tiny little favor." Kakashi said with a hint of finality.

"I despise you." Sasuke sneered. Another blunt whack struck his head.

"So Kakashi why are we spying on Kurenai's date again? Are you trying to pick someone to bet on? I hear Tsunade and Giraya have all their money on Asuma, most people do." Shikamaru said nonchalantly. Kakashi froze.

"Who…Whose taking these damned bets!" he demanded. Shikamaru sighed.

"And here I was thinking you were smart. Shizune of course!" Shikamaru said as if it was common knowledge. Kakashi's eye began to twitch.

"Well let's follow them!" Kakashi said roughly. The two younger boys followed without a sound.

* * *

As Asuma and Kurenai entered Chez Izuki's all the people within stopped. Apparently Kurenai's newfound look was turning more then a few heads. They took their seats and ordered as soft music played in the background. Kurenai felt herself blushing every time she sensed Asuma looking at her.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

"Kurenai." He began she looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"Yes, Asuma-kun?" she asked. He placed his hand on hers and smiled.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I'm glad you came out with me tonight. In fact I'm glad your kids decided to do this. It's been a lot of fun. Their all good kids." Asuma concluded, keeping his hand on hers.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

"What's going on in there?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke sat on top of his shoulders looking into the restaurant where Kurenai and Asuma were.

"He's got his hand on hers and their talking. Now their food is there, their eating…wow this is so momentous." Sasuke said sarcastically. Kakashi purposely dropped the boy on his head.

"Shut up teme. I can't lose her to him again! I made that mistake once. I can't do it again! I got to, I go to tell her how I feel, and we got to be sober this time!" Kakashi said. The poor guy was so love struck it could hurt.

"That was delicious! I'm so stuffed!" Kurenai said as she wiped her face. Asuma smiled at her. It had been a VERY good meal. And he had enjoyed it with a very beautiful girl. What more could he ask for?

"It was great. Next part of our pseudo date is a nice walk in the part. You ready Kurenai?" Asuma asked. With a nod they were out of the restaurant and heading towards the park. The three mischief plotters followed closely behind.

"We'll end this date there." Kakashi said. He was stopped suddenly as a mass of bugs huddled all over his body as well as on Shikamaru's and Sasuke's. Shino popped out of some bushes. He looked a tad angry.

"I will not have you destroy my Sensei's date. You've had yours. Now I suggest you go home or I have my bugs do some rather nasty things to your bodies." Shino said flatly. All three nodded and headed towards their respective houses. Kakashi utterly defeated.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

* * *

"So I'm glad you like the shirt Kurenai." Asuma said, referring to the silk shirt she now sported. Kurenai blushed deep crimson. What should she say?

"Well I don't know Asuma. I really love it, a lot. It's just so lovely. And well Sakura and Ino liked it as well and told me it looked really good with this skirt." Kurenai said. As she spoke of the skirt Asuma's attention turned to it as well. He had not even noticed she was wearing such a very short skirt. It was dreadfully short, if she only moved slightly you could see….

WHAT WAS HE THINKING! This was his best friend! She had been Kurenai, his best friend since forever. But he knew since day one, he didn't want to always be her friend. He had known since day one, he had wanted to be more then that. He had sent her all the signs, but Kurenai was not like the other kunoichi of Konoha. She was different, and thus she was something he loved.

"Uh Asuma?" Kurenai asked smiling nervously as her date seemed to staring off into oblivion. Asuma was having an inward battle. If hints hadn't worked yet, maybe he had to be more…forthcoming, more up front? Well it was worth a shot in his mind at least.

Kurenai was walking back towards him. It was do or die time for Asuma. He could let her see his utter state of confusion, or he could act on impulse and show her how he felt. She was now right next to him, looking up at him with her glorious crimson eyes. He decided to take the plunge.

Asuma gently grabbed hold of Kurenai's waist. He looked into her eyes deeply for any signs of malcontent. Seeing none he placed his lips to hers and began to kiss her as passionately as he knew how. If this didn't make his feelings known, hell, nothing would!

They kissed for what seemed like eons. Neither one seemed ready to break up the meeting of tongues, the connection of lips. Asuma's hands went towards Kurenai's skirt, alerting him to how dangerously short it truly was. Sensing his hand shifting towards her skirt Kurenai broke the kiss. She wasn't ready for this. Not with him, not here, not now.

"I'm..I'm sorry Kurenai." Asuma said breathlessly. Kurenai felt a slight shiver rise as he spoke to her in his breathless voice. It was full of passion, of yearning, of desire. Everything she felt as well.

"No, it's just, I can't do that, not here or now at least." She said softly cupping his face in her hands. He smiled as did she. He bent down and pecked her lips softly. Her eyes closed as she let him have her lips once more. It was perfect, all save for the grim and better taste of cigarettes that lingered in his mouth.

"We should get you home, it's getting late." Asuma said. He was right. The sun had long since left the sky and the stars were burning brightly now. Kurenai let a sheepish smile linger on her face as she let him escort her home. As they parted he left on last kiss on her lips.

"this night was so amazing!" Kurenai said to herself. She twirled around smiling. The mess that had been her apartment was now spotless, thanks to the three sleeping Kunoichi that had unfortunately passed out on Kurenai's couch before sneaking back to their own homes.

* * *

_I walked around my good intentions  
And found that there were none  
I blame my father for the wasted years  
We hardly talked  
I never thought I would forget this hate  
Then a phone call made me realize I'm wrong_

Kurenai sighed. She had changed out of clothes into a simple kimono robe. What was she going to do? She felt such a similar passion for both Kakashi and Asuma. But who should she choose? Why had she had to kiss them both! She cursed herself for have ever agreeing to this tedious task her genin had done up for her.

* * *

Kakashi sat in his room as he examined all the pictures he still had of his Genin days. He had several pictures of Obito, of Rin and of Asuma. But had even more pictures of Kurenai then anyone could possibly know about.

He sat awake in his bedroom, nothing but a pair of dark sweat pants on, contemplating how the rest of Kurenai's date with Asuma had gone. He already knew inside it had gone amazingly. They had a certain chemistry no jounin or genin or chuunin could deny existed. Against that, what sort of chance did he stand? He would lose Kurenai again, but this time he might not be lucky enough to get a chance to repent for it.

"I can't lose her, I won't lose her. No matter what I need to do, I will do it. I need to tell her how I feel, and what I felt when we kissed. I need to…I need to tell her, to at least be at peace with myself." And with that he put a tattered picture of Kurenai and himself at the tender age of only 16 next to his bed side and fell asleep.

_And If I don't make it known that  
I've loved you all along  
Just like sunny days that  
We ignore because  
We're all dumb and jaded  
And I hope to God I figure out  
what's wrong _

(AN2: sorry again for the wait. I'm a little bugger. SORRY! GOMEN GOMEN! See I really am sorry I took so long! I hope it was worth the wait. School is so hard to keep up with and yes I'm making cruddy excuses so I'll quit it! Next chapter should be up shortly. The songs used in this chapter include You and Me – Lifehouse and 4am- Our Lady Peace. Hope you will review!)


	5. Love At Last

(AHHH I suck so badly lol. I didn't forget about my fics...i got side tracked by life…GOMEN! I'm back though, writers block is gone and I'm moving on with my fics…well one at a time lol… so read review and enjoy as always  I only hope I still have fans out there :P)

Disclaimer: I own didley squat 

The final date had come. Iruka was getting ready as Kakashi appeared in his door way, a half crazed glare in his eyes. Iruka smiled nervously. He motioned Kakashi in and began to speak cautiously.

"You love her don't you?" he asked. Kakashi's face lit up at the words. He almost fell over in shock. How could Iruka have known?

"H…how did you…" two sets of eyes peered out at him from behind Iruka, Sasuke and Shikamaru smiled nervously. They had told Iruka everything. "I'll kill you both!" Kakashi snarled as he chased the boys around the room.

"KAKASHI!" Iruka screamed. "I have a plan never fear." And with that the four of them began planning.

* * *

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were helping Kurenai prepare once more for her final date. They dressed her similarly to the past night, the same black skirt but with a nice black tube top Sakura had brought.

All three girls could tell that Kurenai wasn't all there, her mind was wondering off all the time, her eyes always mildly glazed. She had a lot on her mind that much was clear to them.

"All ready Kurenai Sensei?" Ino asked softly. The Jounin simply nodded slightly.

"Well we have to be he-heading out now….Go-good luck tonight Kurenai Sensei." Hinata said unsure. The three Genin left, still pondering what on Earth could have Kurenai so confused.

"This was a terrible idea from the start. I knew I shouldn't have agreed…" Kurenai said aloud to herself. She let herself fall lazily into one of her arm chairs and sighed loudly. Things couldn't be any more difficult….She hoped.

* * *

"And you're sure this will work?"

"Ya now shut the hell up and get your ass over there!"

"This is so troublesome…."

"Shut up or I swear I'll make your life such hell you little shit head."

"Relax! Honestly. Now just head over to her place and everything will be FINE! Trust me."

"Alright…. Here we go!"

* * *

A knock at the door snapped Kurenai out of her day dream and dilemma. She opened it to reveal a very handsome looking Iruka. He wore a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of black pants. She smiled nervously. The last thing she wanted to do was get her more confused by doing anything with Iruka.

"You look beautiful." He said reaching for her hand and kissing it softly. Kurenai blushed. Since when did Iruka get this romantic? "Please my dear follow me we shall go to dinner and dancing." He said as he pulled her gently by the arm towards the restaurant.

* * *

Dinner had been amazing. The service was great and Iruka had even had the musicians come and serenade Kurenai. She honestly couldn't remember ever having this much fun on a date.

He picked up the bill ad paid and then swept her off again towards the local dance club. Kurenai nearly froze outside. This was the same club she had come to with Kakashi. What if the same thing happened with Iruka? She would never forgive herself. But Iruka insisted and shoved her inside.

They danced for what seemed like ours. Slow songs fast songs dirty songs. Everything they didn't even sit down once.

"I can't believe how much fun I'm having with Iruka! It's like he's a totally different person, he almost reminds me of, no that can't possibly be right. I'm imagining it." Kurenai thought to herself. They were slow dancing and very close. She lifted her head to look closely at Iruka. Kurenai was after all a master of genjitsu. To her surprise his lips met hers before she could be sure. And the next thing she knew she was at her apartment door with Iruka.

"I had a wonderful time Kurenai. But there is something I must tell you." Iruka said solemnly. Kurenai's knees buckled what on Earth could it be? In a second it was not Iruka who stood before her but….

(Ha-ha like I would leave you hanging there pfft NAH!)

KAKASHI! Kurenai nearly fell over. He had tricked her. But she had had such an amazing time. And this time she had been sober and so had he and he had kissed her!

"Ka…kakashi? You tricked me?" she said almost hurt but still unsure at his motives. Where was Iruka?

"I'm so sorry Kurenai please allow me to explain. I love you; I have loved since back in our genin days. But Asuma always seemed to have claimed you as his own, so I backed of, he was my friend. But now, now I have a chance to get you all to myself and tell you how I feel. Iruka agreed to allow me to take his spot on this date so I could tell you, completely sober, how I feel about you. I think about you all the time Kurenai, I love you more then I think I could ever put into words. I know you must be mad at my deception, but I beg of you, please, forgive this fool who has fallen head over heels for you." Kakashi said truthfully. Kurenai couldn't move, she couldn't breathe hell she couldn't even think. He had these feelings for her for so long, and never acted on them because of Asuma?

"Kakashi…I need to think on this come back here tomorrow night." She said thoughtfully, mainly unable to say anything else. He nodded kissed her good night and was off. She opened her apartment door and jumped on her bed, her head full of what had just been said to her. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would tell the world her decision!

* * *

"The day has come the day that Kurenai declares who she will be spending Valentines Day with!" Tsunade said loudly. She motioned over to the corner where Kurenai's would be three suitors sat. All in their respective uniforms.

Kurenai appeared in her usual bandage like attire with a huge grin plastered on her face. In her hand she held a single rd rose, the same red as her eyes.

"As all of Konoha knows, these three each respectively went on three separate dates with this Jounin. She has now come to a decision as to whom she has deemed worthy of her love. I know my money was on Asuma!" Tsunade shouted again. Jiraya laughed as the female sanin whacked him with her mega-phone.

Kurenai smiled at all three men, but as she approached it became clearly obvious who the rose was for.

"I chose you not based on looks, and not based on anything like that. You have been a good friend of mine for a very long time now, and we have been through much together you and I. I've trusted you with everything and nothing. And I have loved you as long as you have me. And so I ask you, will you accept my rose, and be my valentine?  
" Kurenai asked with hope and expectation and lust and love all present in her big red eyes. She extended the rose towards him.

"I would like nothing more then that, Kurenai, nothing more then that." and with a large smile on his face, Kakashi accepted the presented rose and grabbed hold of his new valentine and kissed as if it was the last and first time he would ever see her.

"NOO1 I put ALL of my money on ASUMA!" Tsunade cried loudly as Jiraya raked in his winnings.

"There my love, now i can take you on a vacation. O wait, you're hokage...no vacations, and I guess I'll just have to take another beautiful lady." Jiraya coyly. Tsunade turned red and began chasing him around the stage.

"Hinata you won! Good job." Naruto said as he bent down and kissed her softly. She turned beat red and looked over at Ino and Sakura, both getting kisses from their now respective boyfriends Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"I pronounce Operation Stupid Cupid a success." Kiba yelled excitedly as he Shino and Hinata watched their sensei smile her first real smile in a long time.

THE END!

(Can't believe I finally finished it! Sorry I took so long. I discovered love while writing this fic and had my heart broken so I lost my muse for a LON time…but my muse has returned)


End file.
